percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prince of Time:Chapter 10
I watched as Bray ran away screaming for revenge. Although he had answered our questions, the answers had raised even more questions. For instance, why had Prometheus started a new attempt to overthrow the gods? He was a coward and would not have made such a bold move if he did not know something the gods did not. There was also the matter of Lycaon. He was a very powerful lycanthrope. It was not good that he was hunting us down. His pack were very good trackers. Which meant they would be back. There was probably even more powerful monsters after us as well. To make matters worse, only Nolan had a silver weapon. I mentally slapped myself as a thought occurred to me. Without saying a word to the others, I pressed the second jewel on my ring and started digging through my pre-prepared duffel bag at camp. I grinned as my hand closed around another bag inside my duffel bag. I yanked it through my ring ( anything can come through, no matter the size ) and put it on the floor in front of me. It fell with a metallic noise. The others stopped what they were doing (helping James to his feet ) and looked at me. “ Um…Jordan what are you doing?” Nolan asked with a confused look on his face. “ You know my mom is an artist and a sculptress right?” I asked. Everyone except James nodded. “Well, she has been working on a sculpture for years now. It was finished a few weeks ago and she sold it for a '''huge '''sum of money.” I continued, “ and she gave me a whole lot of it to but whatever I needed. “ So that bag is full of..” Tsumi was the first to catch on. “Yep, it’s full of weapons” I replied. Everyone took a minute to let this sink in. In that time I started rummaging through the bag. I grinned as my hand touched yet another bag……labeled ‘Silver Weapons’. I took it out and started handing out weapons. I gave James a box full of silver-tipped darts, while me, Tsumi, Kari and Courtney each received a silver bladed dagger. Nolan had his hammer, so he did not need anything else. Everyone took their weapon, still looking a bit shocked. After they all packed the daggers away, we continued on our way. It was an hour later when we stopped to rest and eat. There was a large river flowing just a few meters away, while there was a large range of hills about a half-kilometre away. As we stopped and started to bite into some sandwiches we had packed, we heard a loud roar. We all jumped up, reaching for our weapons. We all spotted the cause of the disturbance at the same time. At the peak of one of the nearby hills, there was a massive black dragon. The dragon was totally black. It was at least a hundred and fifty long. It’s jaw was huge, and it was filled with rows of massive teeth. Even from a half-kilometer away, I could tell that the teeth were as long and thick as my hand. The paws of the dragon were each adorned by five claws. Each claw was a foot long. But neither the teeth not the claws was the frightening part. The tail was the scary piece. Fifty feet long, the last fifth of the tail was covered in a bone plating. The plating was covered in spikes.The spikes were as long as my body and there was a whole lot of spikes on the dragon’s tail. Once that tail hit you, you were dead. I heard Tsumi mutter something that sounded like “Yabe” in Japanese. Before any of us had time to do anything more, the dragon took flight and came towards us. Instantly, James started to fire arrows at it. As the arrows raced to intercept the dragon, I stopped James from firing. All the arrows simply bounced off the dragon’s hide. “ We will need really strong blows to hurt that thing,” I said, “ But we need to stay out of the way from the claws, teeth and tail. Nolan, try and distract it so we can get on its back. James, you help him. Try to aim for the eyes. Courtney, Kari, Tsumi and me will go on its back. I think we should go for the base of the skull.” Tsumi shrugged,” Seems fine by me.” The dragon had now landed. It roared again and looked at us. Nolan immediately ran straight at the dragon, with James behind him. The dragon immediately focused on them and lunged at them with its mouth. Meanwhile, Tsumi and I were curving around the dragon with Kari and Courtney struggling to keep up. Fortunately, the dragon was not moving much, it was just swiping and lunging at Noaln and James. It took a minute before we were at the dragon’s side, between the 2 sets of paws. “H…How do we reach up?” panted Kari. I concentrated and caused some ice to raise us until we stepped onto the dragon’s back. “ Nice.” Commented Tsumi. We all raced to the base of the dragon’s skull. Suddenly, the dragon writhed and we almost fell off its back. I guessed that James had hit one of its eyes. We reached the base of skull and started hacking with our weapons. Terraemotus, my sword, immediately bit deep into the dragon’s scales. Ghost Rider, Tsumi’s blade, had the same effect. Kari and Courtney’s blades did not even leave a scratch however. “ What’s going on!?” yelled Courtney, “ My sword is not working!” “My dad blessed my sword!” I answered “ Hades did the same for Tsumi. That means they are stronger.” “What do we do then?” asked Kari with a tremor of fear in her voice. I reached into my ring and pulled out a battle-axe (I really love my ring) and handed it to Kari. “Use that, ” I replied. Whap! There was a noise like something heavy hitting the ground and I saw that the dragon’s tail had come dangerously close to hitting Nolan. I flinched and redoubled my efforts, swinging my sword near the spot Tsumi was hitting, maximizing the effectiveness of the weapons. I grinned as Terraemotus and Ghost Rider suddenly smashed trough the tough scaly layer, revealing soft flesh underneath. here was still the problem of getting to the brain though. I heard James yell in pain and fear, and I came up with a desperate idea. I held out my hands, dropped Terraemotus and formed a long ice spear in my hand. Without hesitation, I drove it into the dragon. It went in at least 6 feet before the dragon suddenly roared…….with pain not anger. I had hit a vital spot. “Everybody get off!” Tsumi yelled. I instantly swept us off the dragon and onto the ground with a wave, making sure I grabbed Terraeotus. We all watched as the dragon crumbled until only a single black scale was left, its spoil of war. I picked it up and held it. Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page Category:PerseusJackson